1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accessory for a motorcycle and more particularly to an accessory that can be used not only as a second seat for a motorcycle but also as a backrest for the operator of the motorcycle and also as a luggage rack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motorcycles are experiencing a constantly increasing widespread usage throughout the world. Motorcyclists seem to have a constant interest to mount on their motorcycle the best accessories which not only provide for maximum use of the motorcycle but also are attractive in appearance.
Motorcycles generally are intended to be operated by a single individual, that person being the operator. However, one such accessory that can be purchased is a second seat and that second seat is to be mounted on the frame of the motorcycle just aft of the operator's seat, and this makes the motorcycle capable of carrying not just the operator but also a passenger. Within the prior art, there are numerous structures of second seats that are commercially available.
Also included within the prior art is an accessory known as a backrest which can be mounted at the aft end of the operator's seat of the motorcycle and extend in an upward direction. This backrest has a cushion and is to provide back support for the operator of the motorcycle. There are multiple embodiments of backrests which can be purchased by motorcyclists and installed on their motorcycle.
Another accessory which is commonly used in conjunction with motorcycles is some form of a luggage rack which permits the carrying of some form of luggage. There are saddle bags that may be mounted on the sides of the motorcycle and an appropriate structure can be purchased for the mounting of these bags. There is also available on the market a luggage rack that can be mounted over the rear wheel of the motorcycle and on this rack there can be carried one or a plurality of pieces of luggage or there can be carried a container, such as a box.
These aforementioned accessories are all desirable items for motorcyclists. However, prior to the present invention, it has not been known to design a single accessory which can function as a second seat when such is needed, can function to be used as a backrest when such is needed and also can function as a luggage rack when such is needed. It is the object of the present invention to provide such an accessory.